


Sacrifice

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Sacrifice

I don’t own RPM. Enjoy.

 

“Dillon?! Dillon, please answer!” Ziggy yelled.

A few minutes before, the Valve Max megazord was being attacked. Sparks were flying around them and they knew it wasn’t going to last much longer. RPM Black decided it was a good idea to stay in the megazord longer to get a few more attacks in, but wanting to save his friend he pressed the emergency escape button sending the green ranger flying from the zord.

Now Ziggy was next to the megazord which was laying on the ground, parts of it still flaming.

“Dillon?!”

He finally found the entrance and crawled in. He found Dillon laying on the floor unmorphed. Ziggy got in and instead of dragging them out he teleported them back to the garage. Dr. K looked him over and took care of the wounds she could then left Ziggy to watch him.

Ziggy sat by Dillon’s side for hours until he finally showed signs of movement.

Dillon groaned as he pulled his arm up to hide his eyes from the bright lights.

“Dillon? How are you feeling?” Ziggy wondered.

Dillon sat up slowly and twisted himself a little, “I think I’m ok.”

“Good,” Ziggy smiled and then slapped him.

Once Dillon realized what happened he flipped, “Why did you do that?”

“I could ask the same thing!” Ziggy growled, “If you really wanted to stay in the zords I could have teleported us at last minute! Don’t go trying to sacrifice yourself just to take down a bot. We can all work together. We are _supposed_ to work together.”

“I didn’t want you getting hurt,” Dillon admitted.

“And you think I want you getting hurt!?” Ziggy hissed, “You are my best friend. I know I’m not always the best fighter but give me some credit, I’m not completely useless. I can help you. If only you’d let me.”

Dillon sighed but nodded.

Ziggy continued, “Do you know how worried I was? I thought you’d died. It took so long to find you and then seeing you unconscious and hurt was just too much. I try not to do extra to make you worry, you better start doing the same.”

“Ok,” Dillon nodded again, “I didn’t think it would worry you so much.”

“Like I said, you are my best friend. The others are ok, but you stood up for me in the beginning. You helped me get out of jail. You helped me become a ranger. You and I are a team within the team. So just remember next time there is someone watching your back that you need to share ideas with. It could have ended so much different in either way, so be glad you were lucky this time.”

Summer poked her head through the door, “I heard yelling from a few rooms away so I figured you were up. Come on Ziggy, give him room to breathe,” she grinned then winked, “Later he has to answer to the rest of us.”

Ziggy smirked as Dillon rolled his eyes.

 “You might want to be afraid,” Ziggy warned as he chuckled, “I’ll see you when you get up again, get some more rest.”

Dillon laid back down as he grinned, happy he’d found a team who cared about him.


End file.
